Rise of the Frozen Guardians
by TheSecondArtistInMathClass
Summary: (I suck at titles) North invents yet another contraption, and this time, he sends Jack in to investigate with no information about where he is going to go.


**HI GUYS! I'm actually _really _sorry for lack of stories and chapters and all that. Seriously, I've just had a streak of writer's block, and it's starting to go away. (thankgod) Anyway, in my span of time, I got to see Frozen! It was a fantastic movie, and there were amazing graphics, and effects! I can't tell you how many times I've found myself singing "Let It Go" and "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" **

**It's just so awesome!**

**Anyway, I don't own any of these movies, have a nice day!**

* * *

"Ugh, what the heck, North? Why am I here again?", Jack moaned, a bit annoyed. He was hiding in his _other _home in Antartica. Possibly to run away from summer's heat and rays. "A lovely 'Hello, North! It's nice to see you again!' would work too," North said, "but now's not the time for that." He left, only to come back with yet _another _weird device in his hands. "North...what is it _this _time?", Jack grunted, remembering the last time the big, jolly man made an invention. It had lead to an adventure of emotions, and time traveling* and frankly, it hurt his heart everytime he thought about it. He groaned again as another wave of grief hit him. "Jackie-boy! Why so glim? You have yet to be disappointed by this," North boasted. He came near the boy's face and whispered, "...but I promise you. You won't be disappointed."

North laughed his usual boastful and hearty laugh, and pressed a button on the little contraption he was holding. "North, what is this?", Jack repeated*. Santa turned around and the only words he said before a blue portal rumbled and poofed - AKA: appeared - were, "Another dimension."

"So... it's a portal to another dimension? So what?", Jack said. In reality, he was actually ecstatic. Another dimension?! Come on, who _wouldn't _be psyched? The only other reason why he wasn't freaking out over this was because it was summer, and he'd rather be somewhere else. "So, when do I try this thing out?", Jack continued, his annoyed vibe a little bit gone. "Now your talking," North boasted, "I'm not really sure where this leads to, but judging by the color of this portal, it'll be somewhere cold like last time.

"Okay, go in!", North said, pushing Jack nearer and nearer to the portal. "What?! Wait, you're just going to send me in _blind!?_", Jack yelled, trying to stop the big man from throwing him in. Alas, in he went, and North bid the poor boy a safe trip.

~ ~ . * . ~ ~

Somewhere in the world, a girl with light blond hair was sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, her little sister wakes her up, begging her to 'do the magic!' She tells her to go back to sleep, for the fear that her parents might find out about her _special _ability. But they already knew.

What they didn't know was that a huge, oddly shaped star was hurdling towards their windows at - seemingly - light year speed. The light haired girl immediatly noticed the fast star in the sky, and came running to the window. Her little sister asked what was wrong, and her older sibling pointed to the window. Her little sister gasped, and exclaimed, "Hey, it's a falling star!" The little girl closed her eyes, and under her breath, she whispered her wish. The blond haired girl squinted and got her face close to the window. What she saw she couldn't believe. The star was getting closer and closer to their castle.

If it was a star, why did this one have a face?

* * *

**1st *: I am writing a story on my Instagram account, and it's a crossover between ParaNorman and Rise of the Guardians. This is where he got "time traveling" from. Basically, _this story_ (the one above this text) is after those events. **

**2nd *: In my understanding of the sentences, "What is it this time?" and "What is this?", are the same thing. In the first sentence, he's asking what is this, but in a different manner. The second sentence, he just comes out and says, "What is this?" Hence, the reason why it says, 'Jack repeated' **

**I hope my mistakes made a little sense. I tried to fix them the best I could. Have a nice day!**


End file.
